legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquaman
Aquaman is a superhero, published by DC Comics. First appearing in More Fun Comics #73 (November 1941), he is the half-human/half-Atlantian king of Atlantis and the seven seas of Earth. Due to his heritage, he can survive both on land and underwater, as well as telepathically communicate with ocean creatures. Despite being one of his publisher's most iconic characters, Aquaman is considered "underrated" by many comic book fans, with many theorizing his lack of popularity being due to his powers being "pointless". Added in version 1.3 of the Superheroes Unlimited mod, Aquaman can be crafted in the Hero Maker. Wearing his suit gives the player the ability to survive underwater and incredible amounts of strength. Backstory Aquaman's true identity is Arthur Curry, the son of lighthouse keeper Tom Curry and Atlantian outcast Atlanna. During his childhood, Arthur discovered his various abilities, including surviving underwater, swim better than any human could and communicating telepathically with sea-creatures. When his mother died of dehydration, she revealed her past to Arthur and Tom, along with being a member of the Atlantian Royal Family. Deciding to use his powers to protect the Ocean, Arthur, with his father's help, trained his powers to the best of his ability and to improve them to its fullest potential. After his eighteenth birthday, he left to find Atlantis. Eventually finding Atlantis, Arthur was immediately imprisoned on order of Atlantis' current ruler and his half-brother Orm. A tyrannical dictator, Orm ruled the city with an iron fist and would banish or imprison those who showed interest in the outsider world. Arthur quickly deduced that this was the reason why his mother had been banished. After spending weeks imprisoned in the city's dungeons, he, along with a former advisor, planned an escape and took over Atlantis' throne. He then banished Orm, who would later become his enemy Ocean Master. Crowned the new King, Arthur made his presence known to the outside world by taking down multiple companies that threatened the safety of the ocean and its inhabitance. Dubbed "Aquaman" by the media, Arthur tried to help integrate outside culture to Atlantis and protected both it and the world from aquatic threats. Aquaman was also a founding member of the Justice League, a position he would use to increase his awareness to the outside world. In the Mod Aquaman has been in the mod since version 1.3. The player can craft his suit in the Hero Maker and can be worn. Doing so will grant them many of his abilities, including Strength 5, Speed 2 (when sprinting), Acrobatics 2, Regeneration 2 and Water Breathing. Aquaman can also equip his trident (Weapon Equip Key), which he can use as a offensive weapon and, in pre 4.0 versions of the mod, summon Fishmen. The Trident, in 4.0 onwards, can summon two different water attacks , the first being a jet of water (Suit Abillity 4 Key) and the second being a giant wave (Suit Ability 4 Key and Shift). Aquaman can also see in dark areas, can swim faster (Suit Ability 2 Key), leap great distances (Suit Ability 1 Key) and project "Aqua Blasts" (Suit Ability 7 Key). Aquaman is also immune to Fall Damage. Crafting To craft Aquaman, you will need: *6 Gold Ingots *2 Aquastone *6 Yellow Aquastone *8 Orange Aquastone *8 Green Aquastone Aquaman Logo Recipe.png|Aquaman's Logo Recipe Atlantian Belt Recipe.png|Atlantian Belt Part Recipe Aquaman Head Recipe.png|Aquaman's Head Recipe Aquaman Chestpiece Recipe.png|Aquaman's Chestpiece Recipe Aquaman Leggings Recipe.png|Aquaman's Leggings Recipe Aquaman Boots Recipe.png|Aquaman's Boots Recipe Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:DC Category:Justice League